


A Date To Follow

by AshNa



Category: Free!
Genre: Day 1, M/M, Rinharu Week 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 18:55:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7695547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshNa/pseuds/AshNa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gou being the ever so loving sister, only wanted her brother to find love.<br/>Or just try.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Date To Follow

 

 

Gou loved her brother, she really did. But seeing her twenty-five-year-old brother who was a cop no less pouting over the fact that his best friend Sousuke had a date just begged her to intervene in his rather dull love life… or life in general.

“Onii-chan you need to go out more often!”

Rin tore his eyes away from the movie he was watching, staring at Gou with a look that said she was just being silly.

“I do go out plenty.”

“I mean go out with a potential love interest as in a date!”

Hearing his sister utter the word _love_ Rin sat straight, a serious look on his face. It wasn’t that he hated to be in love, it’s just that he couldn’t find any… yet. But Gou didn’t need to know that.

“Tch. I’m a cop. I live a very dangerous life.”

She rolled her eyes at him. “I didn’t know doing paper work and sitting in a car playing rock paper scissors instead of patrolling was such a dangerous job.”

Rin looked at his little sister with an offended expression, wondering where the sweet little girl that clung to him disappeared. Besides being a cop was meant to be a very risky job. It just was.

“It is. I got home with a bullet wound last year.”

Oh! It was pretty dangerous alright. Giving a gun to someone as stupid as Rin, who shoot his own leg in a fit of anger was dangerous, _very dangerous_ indeed.

“Have it your way then. I’m going to set you up with one of my friends!”

Maybe he should have just ignored her and continued on watching the drama. It was much better than her meddling and forcing him to go out. He felt a slight shiver, not of the good kind run down his spine as he thought about Gou’s friends. He had only met Nagisa so far, and he paled at the thought of their encounter. If all of Gou’s friends were like that then…

“I HAVE A DATE ON FRIDAY!”

Gou flinched at the sudden outburst of her brother, who seemed to cringe as his voice echoed in the room.

“You’re lying”

“N-No…” Rin averted his eyes opting to look at anything other than her sister.

“Who is it then?”

“Huh…?”

She smacked his head. Either he was feigning confusion or just racking his mind up for some believable lie. She could see the imaginary gears of his head running wild.

“Who are you going out with?”

Rin fidgeted, rubbing the back of his neck nervously. “N-Na Ha-aaru?”

He had encountered Nanase Haruka the chef and owner of the café he frequented on his break with Sousuke, and sometimes had to drag Nanase away from too many fish tanks and fountains that he had lost count. He hadn’t pressed the charges against the water freak. He would make the guy go on a date with in return. He did think that the other was quite good looking though.

“Okay. But I have my sources and if you are lying…” She let the words trail off.

Standing up and retreating to her room, she smirked as she dialed up a number.

 

*~*~*~*~*

 

It was a great movie judging by the reviews it got and the theatre was almost filled. She could hear the gasps and comments by the others as the movie progressed. It was a good movie, but watching it was not her intention.

A few seats in front of her sat a man with dark hair and another with red similar to her own. She found it much more interesting than the movie. She did feel a little guilty at having to spy her brother, but soon kicked that feeling as she remembered the times he third wheeled her dates.

So far nothing had transpired between the two. They met up at the café and walked to the theatre. Silence had filled between them as they walked together. Haruka steeling occasional glances at Rin, while her brother tried not to run off and hide under his bed. Call it sibling sense or something but she could feel her brother trying not to flee.

It was only when Haruka tried to strip and step into the fountain and Rin dragged him to the theatre, did they engage in talking. Well… mostly arguing about a certain someone obsession with water and the other just pointing out that at least he was not a crybaby.

As the movie went on and the screen played a sorrowful moment between the protagonists, Gou watched her brother. He was biting his bottom lip in a feeble attempt to not burst out into tears. Haruka though having heard the redhead’s silent sobbing, one which was drowned by the dialogues wrapped his hands around the man. Gou blushed and willed herself not to squeal at the sight. Rin must have been so shaken up to let Haruka hug him from the sides.

She dragged herself out of the theater taking care not to be seen by the two, utterly disappointed since nothing more happened between the two. But she did catch the brilliant blush her brother had even in the darkness, when he pulled away from the other muttering an apology followed by gratitude.

The duo stopped in front of the park where they had to go separate ways.

“Nana-”

“Haru”

Rin stared at the other and gulped nervously. Haruka was letting him call him by his given name and Rin felt happy at the thought. He had only wanted to get Gou off his back for the time being. But spending the time, even if they were simply arguing or just talking about pointless things he felt comfortable around the other. And he truly appreciated not being called out on crying and being simply held as he sobbed through the rest of the movie.

“Um… yeah. Haru, thank you for coming with me. Even though you were just indulging me and helping me out, it was nice spending time with you. I’m sorry if it was uncomfortable for you. If –“

“Rin…”

Blue locked onto red and Rin felt himself drowning in those eyes. He wasn’t sure of it yet, but maybe just maybe they could have something more. That is if the other was even interested.

“Come with me to the aquarium.”

Rin nodded knowing that his voice would crack. He was happy at the moment. Haru pecked the redhead lips in a chaste kiss before leaving the dumbfounded man with a smile. A smile crept on his lips as he watched Haruka disappear into the darkness. He was sure that his face was now colored like his hair.

 

Gou was lucky enough to sneak into the house before Rin. She had witnessed the kiss between them and the prospect of her brother _finally_ finding someone made her satisfied.

The door creaked open and she welcomed her brother into their home with a sly smile. He dropped himself on the couch staring dreamily into space and she chuckled at the sight. The little romantic _Rinrin_ will soon appear within the next few days. She was sure.

“So how was the date?”

“It was nice…”

“So… Is the going to be another one?”

She already knew, but she wanted her brother to say it. It would make it seem more real or something like that. Rin smiled at her, one that showed his unusual shark like teeth and she felt herself smiling back.

“Yes!”

Letting out a noise of approval she hugged her brother. The clock ticked as time passed and Gou pulled away from the hug. Kissing her brother’s forehead and getting one in return they both went back to their rooms after whispering good night, letting the house engulf in darkness.

Before long Gou’s phone rang and she picked up the call that she was eagerly waiting for.

_“Helllo!”_

_“Thank you Kou.”_

***~*~*~*~***


End file.
